Return of Boros
by HornyFucker27
Summary: some time after the dark matter invasion. Boros reappears in the world, hell bent on taking revenge on Saitama. The caped baldy, has to face off against this otherworldly foe again. But this time, he will maybe find a battle he enjoys.
1. Chapter 1

**MY SECOND STORY**

 **this is a story I came up with recently. I know that a month is a long time here, Garou should be know at this point. But this is my timeline where the threat is replaced with Boros. So the S-Class will know the power of Dark matters leader!(sorry)**

 **I don't own One punch man(wish i did), all of the characters belong to the legendary ONE. credit to Yusuke Murata i guess**

 **enjoy the fanfic, and review if you have any questions**

 **...**

Saitama walked into a supermarket, there was a sale and he wanted to buy some kombu. Mostly due to the hair growth, as stated by Genos. It had been a month since the invasion, Metal knight had fixed up city A in a span of a few days. Most of the heroes decided to move into the newly built HQ, Saitama preferred to stay in his old house in Z-city. Genos stayed with him of course. King, Bang and Fubuki came from time to time.

Saitama finally found what he looked for, Kombu Deluxe edition. He stared at the food with a pale face, then he just started emptying the freezer. Saitamas bag was full of kombu, he looked at it with a horrifying grin on his face.

"are you going to marry that Kombu?" Fubuki said to the dazed Saitama. Fubuki asked him if she could go out and shop with him this time, He didn't really give a damn. Saitama turned back to his dull expression.

"look, i appreciate that you are shopping with me..." Saitama tilted his head, "but why bring your friends with you?". Fubuki had taken her entire Group with her.

"we are a fellowship, one of the many perks by joining my gro-"

"Again i don't want to join, i'm more of a solo guy" Saitama cut her off. Everyone were silent, before Saitama turned around and headed for the cash registery.

"why do you put up with this guy, Miss Fubuki?" Asked Mountain ape, "that Man has zero tolerance towards you!"

"i know that, but he is far too powerful for us to deal with" Fubuki said with sigh, "for now we follow him".

"then you better hurry, the guy just left..." Eyelashes said. Saitama had already left the building. Fubuki gave out a grunt before walking towards the exit.

...

Saitama walked down an empty street.

"why is it so quiet down here?" Saitama looked around in his surroundings.

out of nowhere, a large explosion came from an alleyway. A large monster flew across the street and hit the other building. Genos walked out of the alleyway, readying his incineration.

"oh, hey genos!" Saitama said to him. Genos looked with a surprised look.

"Master! what are you doing here?" He ask curiously.

"out shopping kombu, i see you are busy with whatever that is" Saitama, " see you around he said as he walked past Genos and walked down the streets.

"yes master, i will not let you Dow-" Genos was cut off by a huge fist hitting him and sending him back in the alleyway.

...

 _a few miles away from the city_

Bofoi scratched the back of his head. Bofoi had received the ship from the Dark Matter invasion. Yet he had trouble with it, it was way more advanced than he could comprehend. He also found something interesting, a body of an alien.

"there dosen't seem to be any signs of life" Bofoi said dissapointed. The body was in a tube, Bofoi had put it in a substance filled with cells. He went over to a chamber were the ships core was located, it was constantly worked on. Bofoi had the idea that if he could make it work, he would be able to enhance his robots. He used the materials from the ship to piece it together, then try to power it with a nuclear reactor.

"maybe if i increase the power output of the reactor?" He went over to a giant lever and pulled it all the way down. A hum came, and was quickly replaced with a electric sound. Bofoi looked into the chamber, the orb was glowing. He was certainly proud of himself, being able to restore an alien power core to full capacity. He went back to his desk, in order to design a completely new robot. Using the materials of the spaceship, and powered by the core.

However, the core didn't work like he thought it would.

"what's happening?!" Bofoi said in a frantic tone as the hideout began to shake, the computers were blowing up. The Alien had started to regenerate it's limbs.

"crap, i need to shut this down!" Bofoi walked over to the lever, it didn't budge. He quickly went under a table, and covered his face. The tube exploded with a giant bang. Everything stopped shaking.

The alien now stood in the middle of the room, taking in a deep breath.

"where am i?" he said as he opened his massive eyes. Bofoi looked amazed at "His" creation.

"you! where am i? where is my ship!" He yelled, as he looked directly in Bofoi's eyes.

"you are in my lab" He said with a nervous voice.

"and my ship?" The Alien asked.

"that is also in my possession, however it is in pieces..." Bofoi was about to lose it. "who are you?..."

"me? i'm Boros, the dominator of the universe, Captain of band Dark matter"

"dominator of the universe? how, how did you end up in the state i found you in?" Bofoi asked the fearsome alien.

"i was fighting.." Boros stopped, as visions of a bald guy wearing a white cape appeared in his mind. "saitama...". Boros turned around and walked away from Bofoi. "i thank you for bringing me back to life, your reward will be mercy" Boros said with an evil smile, making Bofoi gulp. Boros looked down an saw something that amazed him, he was in his released form.

He looked at a nearby wall, before smashing a hole through it. Making an exit. Bofoi was amazed at the sheer power of this creature. Boros jumped dashed through the hole an into freedom. He crashed into some trees, which broke at contact. He hit the ground and made a crater.

"i can't beat him in this form, nor can i win in meteoric burst..." Boros said as he made ready for a jump. "i must become more powerful!" He said as he jumped.

...

 **and that's chapter 1, sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

 **i would appreciate it if you would kindly leave a review, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **i will work on chapter 2 as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER!**

 **...**

Genos walked down the hallway in the apartment complex. He had visited the doctor for repairs, the monster was a demon class. He had lost an arm, and taken some facial damage. Overall he did a pretty decent job, no civilians got hurt and there wasn't that much damage compared to other demon class encounters. Genos used the special key, his master had.

Genos walked in. King sat with Saitama in the living room, they were playing a RPG like game.

"yo king, could you buff me for a second? i need to defeat this ogre" King sat there silently.

"Master, i'm home" Genos said to Saitama. He turned around with a blank expression.

"hey Genos, didn't see you walk in" he turned around to play the game again. "King! quick i'm dying to this snake thing"

As usual, Saitama was doing something a hero wouldn't do. Even do he did it alongside the guy seen as the strongest man on earth. Genos went into the kitchen, he quickly noticed the amount of kombu in the fridge. Instead of making a remark on it, he took it out in order to prepare some soup. The door was opened by Fubuki, who had gotten rid of her lackeys for the evening.

"it was kinda rude to leave me in the supermarket, Saitama" Fubuki said in an annoyed tone, to which no reply from Saitama could be heard.

"Master has his own things to do, so drop the tone" Genos said in a threatening voice, making Fubuki squirm in response.

"hey Genos, what's for supper?" King asked

"Kombu soup" Genos replied, " a favorite of master"

"isn't that the food that is said to help with hair growth?" King asked, which caught the attention of Saitama.

"yes, master usually eats it a lot-" genos stopped talking when he noticed the sudden silence from Saitama. Not like he was already silent to begin with.

"well, let's hope it taste good then" Fubuki shot in, "i might aswell stay here"

Genos could feel his phone starting to vibrate, when he looked at the number it appeared to be from the association.

"I'm here what is it" Genos stood silently.

"what?!"

 _a few minutes earlier in the hero association_

"yes i understand, Metal knight" a worker of the association said, he had gotten the information about the resurrection of Boros. He quickly ran down the hallways of the HQ.

"what is it Shimura?" A woman asked him, "you look startled"

"are you on your way to the command center?" the one called Shimura said between pants.

"yeah, but-"

"could you please take these papers to them, it's very urgent"

"alright, i'l see what i can do" the woman said as she made her way to the command center.

 _back at the one punch house_

"King! the association has called for a meeting for the S-class" Genos said to King, "it's very urgent they said"

King exited the game, now with distant sounds of the king engine st"arting. Both of them exited the building, leaving Fubuki and Saitama alone.

"well, i guess it's just us now" Fubuki Said after a few seconds of silence. Saitama finally turned and facet Fubuki

"Could you take Care of the soup?" Saitama asked,"i'm going to play this new game King brought me"

A offended Fubuki grunted, before walking into the kitchen.

 _At the HQ...again_

"thank you all for coming" said Sitch to the S-class. Everyone except metal knight and Blast had showed up, he was most likely just rebuilding his lab.

"what is it Sitch?" said Silver fang, "the phone call sounded very serious"

"it is, Mister Bang" Sitch said as he opened up a document. "this report came in, it is from Metal knight" suddenly the S-class got way more interested.

"how many of you remember the alien invasion a few months ago" which made a few of the S-class nod. "well, Metal knight found something interesting on the ship. A alien body, he took the body in along with shit in hopes of gaining further understanding of our universe. However, the body somehow regenerated and the alien returned back to life. And now it roams freely"

"why is this something we should care about?" said Metal bat, "it's his alien, let him take care of it"

"he has already made the attempt, however all the robots he sent were destroyed" Sitch said in a annoyed tone "none, even Metal knights newest weapon didn't even scratch it"

"what do you want us to do then? i have better things to do" Tatsumaki said.

"simple, find it and take it down" Sitch put the papers back into the document. "that's everything"

...

"what do you think Bang?" Genos asked the old martial artist, "do you intend on hunting this alien"

"well, as long as it isn't attacking a city" Bang asked with a concerned tone. "I'm too old for that, and i don't think the rest of the S-class is that interested either"

"i don't intend on letting that thing run amok" Genos said as he walked away from bang, "maybe master is interested"

one thought just shot Genos, a memory from the invasion. When Saitama exited the ship, he remembered asking if he took out their leader. To which he said yes, and also told him how strong he was.

 _if it's the same alien, one that even master saw as strong..._ Genos thought, _what manner of damage could it cost_.

 _Somewhere in no mans land_

Boros jumped through the air, and landed a kilometer away. His strenght had already grown better, but he knew it wasn't enough for him to beat Saitama. His power at max could only destroy the planet, if he were to double, no triple, he would most likely prove a more worthy opponent. The aliens ears twitched at the sound of machinery, which seemed to be close nearby.

When Boros casually walked up a hill, the sound just grew louder and louder. What made the sound, was a massive Nuclear power plant. It was the largest they had at disposal, and was designed by Metal knight naturally. From the top of the hill he was at, he could spot a few guards at the entrance. Boros was really intrigued by this building, and decided this is where he will make his presence known. Which unknown to him is already known.

the two guards sat in front of the gate, nothing ever happened. That was until they were blown away, they quickly got back up with shocked expressions on their face. Boros had ran past them, and was now standing at the very door to the power plant.

The door blew open, instantly sounding the alarm. Boros just casually walked down the hallway. a guard came around the corner and pulled out his gun.

"don't move!" the guard ordered, to which Boros just continued to walk. He fired his weapon, the bullet hit him but to no effect.

"such primitive weaponry" Boros mocked, as he backhanded the guard away. smashing him against the wall. The alien walked through the plant, killing a few guards dumb enough to stand in his way. He eventually got to the command center, which had a large reinforced door. He finger flicked the door open, surprising the scientist within. All of the looked in horror as the alien walked in.

"which one of you is the leader?" Boros asked the terrified scientists, "i won't ask a second time!"

one of the scientists, one who looked older than the rest, got up.

"t-t-that would be me" he said very nervously.

"could you please tell me what you do here" Boros asked the older man.

"w-w-we make power for the city, by harnessing the power of the atoms" He explained, "it's a very complicated process, it involves-"

"i don't need to know how it's done" Boros cut him off, "all i need to know is how powerful it can be"

"well, in theory it could be limitless. it's in all of us, binds us together" the scientist said.

 _they are more advanced than i thought, to think they managed to harvest the atoms_ Boros thought

 **(A/N yes, they also use the word atom cause i'm lazy)**

"as a thank you for this information" Boros grew and evil grin across his face, "i will show you mercy"

the scientists face started to lighten up, and the older one sighed with relief.

"and that's why i advice you to start running" he said as the he destroyed the window, giving him acces to the core. The scientists started running, as the deadly gas started filling the room. Boros leaped through the broken window and landed on top of the core. He could feel the power radiating from it. With his strenght, he ripped open the hull and dived into the water below.

he could see rods in the water. He swam towards them, and gazed at them for sometime. If it wasn't for his healing factor, he would have died by now. Boros grabbed two of the rods, one in each hand. He tried to remember an ancient technique passed down by his people, it involved a huge level of concentration. After sitting there for about 15 minutes, he could finally feel something.

a strange warmth appeared in his hands, and slowly travelled further up his arms. Boros had to completely bind himself to the atoms near him, which he was only a deeper level of concentration.

there

The warmth, now travelled fast into the rest of his body. He could feel his limbs starting to flex, they were gaining so much power. Lightning now appeared around him, and the water in the tank had dispersed due to the heat. By every second his power grew.

"UNLIMITED POWER!" he yelled out as the entire facility exploded in a green explosion, engulfing the remaining staff which hadn't gotten far enough away. There was nothing more but a crater now.

Boros was panting very heavily, and quickly noticed the drastic changes in his body. He was now in his meteoric burst form, but green cracks had been made in the skin. The powerful alien admired his new body, feeling every inch of his body radiating with pure energy. His power had doubled, yet in order to defeat Saitama his power has to grow even further.

Boros prepared his jump, feeling the earth beneath him collapse. In the blink of an eye, he was in space. Boros smiled evily to himself, before laughing as loud as he could. But no voice could ultimately get heard, he was in fucking space!

 **...**

 **annnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddd it's done.**

 **i'm sorry this took so long to post, but the reason for this is very simple: I've been working on a story on wattpad, one set in my own universe. Currently I have put 3 chapters out, and will update in the future.**

 **user/SomeFanficer here is my wattpad page! (requires an account to read full story, don't worry it's free and safe)**

 **please review, and I'l make this fanfiction great again! (it never was, but a man can hope)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE THIRD CHAPTER**

 **shit's about to go down**

 **:::**

Fubuki and Saitama was sitting infront of eachother, enjoying the kombu soup she had made. Saitama was stuffing his face with kombu, not even paying a mind to Fubuki. She was simply staring at him.

"ahem" she said, which didn't even get a stare from Saitama. "AHEM!" she straight out yelled.

which finally made Saitama look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"you still haven't thanked me for cooking up your food" She complained. to which Saitama just said.

"ok, thanks" after that he went back to eating the soup, this was frustrating Fubuki. He never paid a mind to her, even when she was running around babysitting him in his home. All her attempts to make him join her group has always failed miserably.

Fubuki had run out of patience for him, she had other things to do than looking at Saitama eating kombu soup.

"i have other things to do" she said as she got up, "have a good day Saitama".

"see ya" came from the man with his face stuffed with kombu. Fubuki wandered over to the door, only for it to be opened by Genos and King. She murmured something as she walked past Genos, which earned a glare from the cyborg.

"yo, Saitama how was the game?" King asked him

"ir ws gsidd" came from Saitama with a mouthful of Kombu.

"have you already eaten all of it?" King sat down in front of the TV, "was expecting to get some"

Genos had already sat down at the other side of the table.

"master, i would like to ask you something" Genos asked the now curios Saitama. "can you remember the alien you fought during the invasion?"

Saitama sat still, trying to remember Boros.

"yeah, it was their leader" Saitama tried to remember more, "can't remember his name" he said as he shoved more kombu into his mouth.

"i see.." Genos continued his questioning, "how strong was he anyway?"

"he was quite strong, he caught me by surprise a few times" Saitama said, "why all the questions, you usually don't ask about people i defeated?"

"Metal knight accidently revived an alien found on the crashed ship, it is now roaming in the countryside" Genos leaned forward with a serious look in his eye. "i plan on hunting it, and taking it down"

Genos knew he wouldn't be able to handle Boros on his own, that's why he was trying to convince Saitama to come along with him. The mere thought of someone who his master acknowledged, gave him chills.

"ok" Saitama said as he continued to eat the soup. He obviously didn't care about it, he had defeated him once, he could most likely do it again. However Genos couldn't help but get nervous, if his master will not help. What chance does he have?

 _at the Association HQ_

the entire staff was in a panic, numerous sighting of Boros had been reported in.

"it has attacked multiple power plants, even a few military outposts!"

"how the hell does it do it so fast?!" one employee yelled.

Sitch was sweating a lake, the amount of damage caused by the alien was already catastrophic. In the last 24 hours, Boros destroyed nearly all of their power plants. Some of the cities have already gotten a power shortage. The HQ was running on a backup, and even that didn't help out much.

The military outposts, which were spread across the countryside. Were also getting attacked by him, most bases got wiped out in the span of a few seconds.

from the time being, they had given him dragon++ class. So close to getting a god rating.

 _at some poor military base in the (now) borosland_

the air was filled with smoke and blood. Tanks were thrown around, men were crushed. And in the middle of it all. A tall nearly green alien, standing on top of a few destroyed tanks. Boros smiled, satisfied with the damages he had done to the humans. His power level had grown to levels he could never think of, with this level of power he doesn't need and army. He alone could take on the universe. And also the new form he had manifested, this was all he needed.

He jumped down from the pile of destroyed tanks.

"the time has come" Boros started walking towards the cities, "Saitama, our fight will bring a cataclysm"

 _and back to the HQ..._

a lot of the heroes had gathered in the courtyard, all of them wondering what the hell was going. Sitch was still on the brink of a panic attack, he wanted to announce Boros existence to the heroes. if news got out about him, all of the cities will panic.

"c-c-can i please have everyone attention?" Sitch said, to the now listening heroes. "as you may know, the entire facility is low on power. The reason for this is very serious, but do us a favor and don't tell the public. A day ago, Metal knight accidently revived an alien from the invasion a while back"

the gathered heroes started mumbling to each other

"that is why, we want you to stay on high alert. If any of you spot him, do us all a favor and report it to us" Sitch remained silence for a few seconds. "do not engage it in combat, we have given it a dragon++-" All of the heroes gasped at the announcement, something like that has never happened.

"++? from what i've read there something higher than that" a voice said from the entrance, it was Boros. All of the heroes, looked in shock at the sudden appearance of the alien overlord. Sitch flew back in his chair, how did the security cameras not spot him? Boros slowly walked towards the heroes, intimidating them to the point where all-back man shit his pants

 **(A/N all-back man was the guy that talked to the sea king)**

a man with a round shield, stepped forward.

"i, B-Rank 34, Captain South-America will not tolerat-" he didn't get to finish as Boros lightly tapped him on his shoulder, knocking him into the nearby wall.

"listen well! i have no interest in you humans!" this statement caused a few sighs of relief, "i'm seeking one of your colleagues! the one you call Saitama!". Most of the heroes around gave a confused look at eachother, most didn't even know who he was. Boros grumbled.

"if you don't bring him to me!..." Boros turned heel, and walked towards the exit. " i will destroy the earth" he finished as he sprinted out of the exit, disappearing in the blink of an eye" this statement made all of the heroes go into a panic, and sitch rushed towards the phone.

"summon the S-class!"

 **:::**

 **and that's chapter 3 folks! i know it's short but i really wanted to get to the grand fight, the next chapter is essentially just going to be Boros kicking S-class asses(and sweet mask as well)**

 **i hope you enjoyed it, and i would appreciate it if you could favorite me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL RIGHT, PREPARE FOR A FIGHT!**

 **:::**

Boros patiently stood in the wasteland, he had cleared out all types clutter in a few miles radius. The threat of Planet destruction always get's someone worked up, yet they would most likely send in weaklings to deal with him first. In the end, it didn't matter. They could do whatever they wanted, he just wanted to fight Saitama. And if the planet, no, the galaxy had to damaged. So be it. Boros had gained a lot of confidence since his attacks on the power plants, everytime he absorbed nuclear energy he grew stronger. He still knew that it wouldn't be an easy fight, Saitama holds an unimaginable power within him. Something he should match by now, he thought.

a mile away, he could spot a truck. At first, he thought they came with Saitama. But no, 16 heroes jumped out of it. Much to the disappointment of Boros, however they could act as a little warmup before the final showdown. These must have been the S-class heroes. From what he had gathered from a hero he interrogated, and a weird thing called a computer. These were the strongest they had, which only amused Boros.

 **(A/N he used a computer before he got into the association)**

 _a mile away, with the S-class_

"jeez, what an absolute mess" Metal-bat said, referring to the wasteland caused by Boros. "i still don't get why we have to drag his ass along".

Out of the truck came Sweet-mask, who intercepted their truck. His informers on the inside have already filled him in on the details, and claimed he had the right to carry justice onto the alien. They weren't all too happy about it, he always is so full of himself.

Most of the heroes, had gotten a bit nervous. The debriefing had told them, that Boros had gotten a dragon++. Tatsumaki was as always, not very impressed.

"do you guys really think the alien is as strong as they say" Zombie-man asked his fellow heroes. "a dragon++ has never happened before..."

"whatever it is, let's just hope we can kill it" Atomic-samurai said very doubtful. Metal knight hadn't shown up, most likely busy with rebuilding his hideout.

"that bastard, having us clean up after his mess" Metal-bat said annoyed as he spit on the ground.

"let's just get it over with" Tatsumaki said very impatiently. The others complied, they all just wanted it to be over. Genos didn't have the time to contact Saitama, he had forgotten his phone and was picked up by the other S-class.

Child emperor had equipped some spider legs that made him tower above them, he reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of goggles. Just in the distance he could spot Boros, who confidently stood with his arms crossed.

"that fella looks scary" he commented.

"we must be cautious, we have no idea what that creature is capable of" Bang warned, much to the dismay of Genos. If only his master was here, he thought.

"why does that thing even want that guy?" Atomic samurai questioned, "isn't he only a B-class"

"it doesn't matter" Tatsumaki said, "let's just give him a nice beating and be done with it"

they slowly walked towards Boros, accompanied by the silence of the wasteland. And the sound of Pig-god eating a massive sandwich. King walked in the back with Genos.

"have you contacted Saitama?" King asked him.

"no, i didn't have my phone on me when you picked me up" Genos sighed, "we must do our best then". The king engine started it's ignition, and was beating rapidly.

after some time they finally reached Boros, only to stop dead in their tracks. Now they could finally feel the pressure that was radiating off of him, this guy was nothing but raw power. to which some of the heroes started sweating, much to the amusement of Boros.

"welcome heroes!" he cheerfully said to them, only to not get an answer from them. "i see your association don't want to hand out Saitama, instead they send me nothing but fodder" his taunting was a succes, they were getting angry now.

"well, i guess i'm gonna go easy on y-" he was cut off, by the sound of Puri-Puri prisoner jumping into the air. Suddenly his clothes were evaporated, and out of his back grew black wings.

 _what the hell?_ Boros thought, as the naked hero flew down towards him.

"dark angel rush!" he yelled, as a bunch of punches was thrown at Boros. He easily blocked them with his finger tips, and was prepared to land a punch on him. Only to be tackled by a large black man. He carried Boros a few meters, before he put his heels in the ground. Stopping them in an instance, before throwing the massive black man all the way back.

Tatsumaki had already picked up a lot of rocks, and threw all of them at once. Instead of dodging, Boros took the rocks. He was only knocked a few centimeters back, without getting a scratch. He saw two people travelling at immense speed, before both of them ran into him. It was the two heroes known as drive knight and flashy flash, both known for their insane speed.

Boros gave them an evil glare, and noticed that Drive knight had a horse body. Which turned into a canon that fired a massive energy ball. Boros raised his arm, destroying the energy orb in the proces.

"Incinerate!" a voice yelled behind him, before completely engulfing him in flames. So far Boros was impressed by their commitment, they are throwing everything they have at him. But in the end, it didn't matter.

when the flames faded, Two had already sneaked behind him. An old man striked with high speed, that hit Boros in the back. Accompanied by a Samurai, that quickly raised his sword.

"Atomic slash!" he yelled, as Boros could feel multiple hits on him. Small bruises were made, but they were quickly healed thanks to his healing factor.

The two men jumped back, letting another one come at Boros. He swung his bat directly in the face of the alien overlord, he flew a feet back before getting grabbed by a young man, who instantly suplexed him. He instantly jumped away, and let the green haired Esper finish the job.

Boros was swallowed by the earth, which was crushed against his body. He was now underground, lying still.

"hopefully that finished him off" Zombie-man said, as he looked at the newly made grave. The other heroes were panting very heavily, they had really given it their all. Tatsumaki looked down from her position, almost tempted to say that was too easy. They didn't say a word, they just slowly turned around and started walking back.

"child emperor, contact the association, tell them the alien has be-" Bang was cut off, by the sound of the ground exploding.

They all turned around in shock. The grave were Boros was buried, was now a steaming crater. They could hear his footsteps, crushing the stones underneath. Tatsumaki looked very interested at the steaming hole. Out of the crater came Boros, who was chuckling like a madman. The heroes were filled with terror of what they saw. He wasn't hurt, he didn't even have a scratch.

"how disappointing" he said, as his eye lit up in green.

 **:::**

 **that's chapter 3 folks! i hope you enjoyed it. I had to finish this one quickly because i'm going on vacation soon, so i won't be active for a weeks time.**

 **Also i have decided to put it on hold for now, i want to see how well i do at writing other stuff. My first idea is a lemon fanfiction, for Re: zero. Which i will write a bit of along the vacation. The reason for this is simple, there are not enough lemons of Re: zero. Not only would this bring awareness to myself, it would most likely also please a lot of horny teenagers. Just stick around if you want to read it.**

 **Anyway that's it, please review and favorite!**


End file.
